


Soft Heats, Electric Souls

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: College AU, I couldn't think of a title so i just stole it from a Panic! song, M/M, Pre Relationship, launchpad has a big ol gay crush, oh my god they were roommates, roommate au, theater nerd drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “I was wondering what your plans were for dinner.” He replied, even though they had just had lunch an hour prior, Launchpad knew at this point Drake wouldn’t be back until closer to 7:00.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Soft Heats, Electric Souls

**Author's Note:**

> just another lil prompt from tumblr

“Hey, Launchpad?” Drake spoke as he walked into their shared living room from his bedroom. His fingers were still idly messing with the fabric of his crop top as he stopped. Launchpad was still engrossed into his video game and hadn’t even acknowledged the other bird. Sure they were still practically strangers at this point. Just having moved into the campus apartments a few months ago with the start of school. 

“Launchpad.” Drake spoke again, his voice louder as Launchpad jammed a finger on the menu button to turn around to look at Drake.

“Yeah?” He replied, his eyes immediately noticing the midriff of skin showing and Launchpad was grateful he paused his game. “What’s up?” he continued, pulling his gaze from Drake’s exposed stomach to make eye contact with him. 

“I’m heading out to rehearsal.” he stated. Drake was a theater major, and already in the school’s winter show. “I was wondering what your plans were for dinner.” He replied, even though they had just had lunch an hour prior, Launchpad knew at this point Drake wouldn’t be back until closer to 7:00. 

“Uh, I’m not quite sure. I don’t think that far ahead.” He replied truthfully, his gaze slipping down to where the shirt hung loosely off Drake’s shoulder and he swallowed hard. It was hard to think about eating again when Drake was standing in front of him looking like _that_ ,

“What?” Drake asked looking down at his shirt, seeming to know exactly what was on Launchpad’s mind. And Launchpad certainly did not panic. "Well geez if you don't like what I'm wearing I can go and change." Drake mumbled, 

“NO!” Launchpad all but shouted, startling Drake as the duck sent a quizzical look his way. “What you're wearing is fine. Not like I have the right to say anything about your choice of clothing. I’ve just never seen you in that kind of shirt before.” He paused, then added, “It looks good on you.”

Drake blushed as he looked down, “I wear them a lot in the mornings when I go on my runs. You’re usually still sleeping by the time I get back.” He spoke softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Their conversation dying down as they struggled to avoid the other’s gaze.

“So, dinner?” Launchpad asked, bringing up Drake’s last question before the whole awkward situation started. 

“YEah!” Drake spoke, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, “I can pick something up for us on my way back from the theater. Pizza or Chinese or something.” He suggested as Launchpad mauled it over. 

“Yeah, I can do Chinese food.” Launchpad replied, picking up his phone. “I can text you my order and FINMO you my half of the bill.” He suggested as Drake smiled.

“That sounds like a good idea.” He replied, “I’ll be home around 7:30 then. Is _China King_ okay with you?” he suggested as Launchpad nodded his head. 

“Yeah, they’re my favorite!” Launchpad replied, his gaze drifting back to the video game and then back to Drake. 

“Awesome, then I’ll text you when I’m on my way back?” Drake asked and Launchpad nodded his head. And with one last smile and wave, Drake was walking out the front door. 

When he was sure Drake wouldn’t come back with an announcement that he forgot something, Launchpad let his head fall in his hands and groan. God, did he have one big crush on Drake Mallard.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope y'all enjoy  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
